What The--?! Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Guys with yellow, blue, green and pink captions (one of them probably being H.B.=Hilary Barta, co-writer) * * * * IRS man * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of the Snatchers | Writer2_1 = Ed Lazellari | Writer2_2 = Darren Auck | Penciler2_1 = Darren Auck | Inker2_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist2_1 = Ed Lazellari | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Namor * Mention: Iron Fist * Thing * Torchy * Spider-Man * Captain America * Reed Richards Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Uatu-Tu the Swatcher ** The Superior Skrull ** Alicia Masters (Anemia?) ** Mary Jane Parker / Seymour the Skrull ** The Revengers *** Captain America *** Vision *** Wasp *** Sersi ** Bucky / K'Tell the Skrull ** Aunt May ** Charlie Brown ** Snoopy ** ** ** Archie ** Jughead ** Bart Simpson ** Maggie Simpson ** Dick Tracy ** Calvin ** Hobbes ** Hulk Hogan ** President ** Hulk ** She-Hulk ** Iron Man ** Daredevil ** Scarlet Witch ** Strong Guy ** Howard the Duck ** Storm ** Thing ** Thor ** Namor ** Wolverine ** Rachel Summers ** Wasp * * Baron Zemo Other Characters: * * * * Hulk Hogan * Calvin * Hobbes * * * Bart Simpson * Maggie Simpson Locations: * Items: * Interstellar skrull communicator (Dick Tracy's) Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = What the--is it? | Writer3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Penciler3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Inker3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Colourist3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Letterer3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The satirical Sheeza-Hulk in Be My Valentine… or else (or: Cupid's Error) | Writer4_1 = Rusty Haller | Penciler4_1 = Rusty Haller | Inker4_1 = Michael White | Colourist4_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer4_1 = Diana Albers | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * : ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Bachelor Number One * Bachelor Number Three * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Marble Movie Madness: Driving Medoozy | Writer5_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler5_1 = Marie Severin | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer5_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Calvin * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Mutant Mishaps | Writer6_1 = Todd Nauck | Penciler6_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}